Burned
by CookieSinger
Summary: Katniss won the 70th Hunger Games and now mentors the tributes from District 12 with Haymitch. What happens when her and Cato meet?
1. The Reaping

Hey so this is my first fan-fiction of Katniss/Cato. I changed some things up like Katniss on the 70th hunger games at the age of 13 so she is 17 and Cato is 18 while some other things as well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does.**

**Burned**

1. The Reaping

Sitting on this chair listening to Effie talk on stage while Haymitch, the only other living victor in District 12 was drinking as usual I mean this guy practically breaths alcohol. But he won the 50th Quarter Quell by using the arena force field to cut some chick head off with an axe.

I won the 71th Hunger Games by using shooting my enemies with a bow and arrow. That and hiding. See that's the thing that surprised most people that I can hunt, climb, and am healer (sort of my mom and sister are better healers) and I'm from District 12 the poorest District in all of Panem. As I tune in to what Effie was saying just in time to hear who was going into The Hunger Games.

"Our female tribute for the 74th hunger games is…. Maggie Merdith!" Effie said in the high annoying voice that annoys pretty much all of Panem. I see a skinny 5'1 blond with dull blue eyes. She looks like she's about to cry. I feel pity for her, she probably won't make it pass the bloodbath during the first day. She goes and stands by Effie.

"Now for our male tribute!" Effie says excitedly I don't see why I mean we only have 3 victors in the past 74 years only 2 of us are alive. In District 12 the Hunger Games is the synonym for death. I get pulled out of my thinking as Effie practically screeches "Peeta Mellark!"

He sounds familiar it's not until I see him walking up I recognize him as the baker's youngest son. His sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes his height being 5'7. I can feel my face turning sad but I quickly put on my emotionless face on so the cameras don't notice. Last thing I need is a scandal like "Victor of the 71th Hunger Games in love with Peeta Mellark tribute of the 74th Hunger Games". Or President Snow to have someone else to hold against me. I may have never talked to Peeta but he's probably the reason why I could even become a tribute in The Hunger Games.

I remember when I was 11 my father died in a mining accident and my mother was so depressed all she did was sit of her bed and look out the window, one day I went to the richer part of town to go look in the dumpsters for food to eat. The baker's wife caught me looking into her dumpster and said a lot of mean thing that would have probably brought me to tears if I wasn't so desperate for food. Peeta saw me and calmed his mom down 5 minutes later he came back outside while his mother was yelling at him calling him worthless and other stuff. Now I see why she is nicknamed Witch. Peeta throws me the 2 loaves of bread were they meant for me? I don't care I took the loaves and got home few days later started to hunt for food. If it wasn't for Peeta Mellark I probably wouldn't even be here right now.

As the tributes are escorted to the building to say goodbye to loved ones me and Haymitch are escorted into the train. I'm startled when Haymitch says "So are we saving the blond boy this year?" Of course he noticed Haymitch may be a drunk but he is very smart and observant.

"I don't know what you talking about." I ask in innocent. Something I lost 2 years ago…

"Don't play dumb with me Sweetheart I saw the way you looked at the boy, though I agree I want to save him too that girl we got this year is going to die in the bloodbath." He slurs it's kind of scary how much we think alike.

I was about to reply when Effie and our tributes boarded the train. I sent Haymitch a look that says 'we'll talk about this later'. I'm pulled out of my staring contest with Haymitch when Effie asks if I could show them there rooms.

As we get to Maggie's room I turn around and ask "Which one of you wants Haymitch to mentor you?"

Maggie speaks up and says "I don't care" Peeta nods agreeing

I say "ok so Haymitch will mentor Peeta while I mentor Maggie." Maggie looks relieved I can't blame her Haymitch is a hardass he only tried to keep me alive because I threw a knife showing how good of an aim I have from 15 feet away. Peeta looks horrified as I said that. Haymitch appears to not care but he does, he's just sick of kids dying when they're under his watch. That or he heard about the knife story I'm not surprised all of Panem heard it once he told Caesar Flickman the story of how he knew I stood a chance of becoming victor that year after I won. Sometimes Haymitch blurts out random stories when drunk. This is always now that I think about it…

"Ok Maggie this is your room. Peeta come with me." I said Peeta started following me to his room.

As he's about to go in I say "Dinner is in 10 minutes" over my shoulder. As I walk into the bar I see Haymitch drinking "do you think I'm a bad person for wanting Peeta to win?" I ask kind of scared, I failed to bring home six of my tributes. I want to bring home 1 this year.

Haymitch looks at me and says "Nah it's not your fault for wanting to save him I chose you over Dorian." He slurs so bad I can barely understand maybe if I had help with the mentoring some of them would survive. But what he said spiked up my interest. "I always thought you like Dorian more than me" I mumbled it was true he always praised Dorian and insulted me said 'I had as much charm as a dead slug'.

"I did like him more than you, but you're a survivor he wasn't." That hurt even though Dorian and I never talked until the reaping, but he protected me from the other tributes. Stopped guy from chopping my head right off with an axe. We had an alliance I did care for him though he was my friend it pained me to see him get ripped apart by mutts.

That's when Effie screams "dinner!" Honestly is that woman always so happy?

"Are you coming Haymitch?" Asking but already out the door he always gets drunk every year then eats later.

As I walk into the dining room I see Peeta, Maggie, and Effie already there I take a seat next to Peeta and Effie. There already stuffing their faces I bet that's how I was when I was first on this train. Effie looks disgusted as usually when she sees how District 12 eats, but in District 12 people die of starvation everyday she shouldn't be surprised. As I put food on my plate Peeta asks "where's Haymitch?" Oh Haymitch I'm stuck mentoring the 2 of the tributes again.

"Drinking." I said in an emotionless tone I'm so going to wake him up by pouring a bucket of w—

"So when are me and him going to discuss strategies and sponsors?" Peeta's voice slightly full of panic. Your mentor is your life line in the games, they're the ones that give you advice and help get you sponsors in the arena. I guess he knows that. Smart Boy.

"You're going to discuss it with me is that ok Peeta?" I ask in slight amusement as he calms down a little. Can't blame him Haymitch won't do a damn thing to help the boy I think Peeta knows this too.

"Are you allowed to mentor both of us Katniss? I thought that each person has their own mentor what if we find out each other secrets that can help us win in the arena?" Maggie asks in her soft voice she has a good point but it's better if you work as a team.

"Usually but Haymitch will probably be drunk most of the Hunger Games so I usually mentor both the tributes. Now what I'm going to say is very important ok?" I wait for nods they nod and I know I have their full attention. Not to brag but when you become a victor at such a young age people tend to listen to you. Then again the only kids that don't listen are the tributes and they end up died. I can understand why Haymitch drinks so much. They don't listen and end up dying in the first 3 days.

"I want you both to stick together as a team, form an alliance with each other and watch each other's backs. Now District 12's tributes tend to ignore my advice and usually end up die in the bloodbath or the next 3 days by themselves, if you guys remember I had an alliance with my district partner Dorian he saved me from getting my head cut off with an axe. Don't include others in your alliance. Stay closed off the only reason people are friendly at training is to learn you weak points and kill you in the arena. Now if you done with dinner let's watch the recaps of the reaping." I stand up Maggie says she doesn't feel good and is going to sleep Peeta and Effie follow me.

As we sit down on the couch I press the button on the remote and it begins. From district 1 a pretty girl and skinny guy are volunteers. Of course not surprising they are probably Careers. Careers train for the games beforehand then volunteer, it's illegal but Careers are usually found in Districts 1, 2, and 4. The Districts are rich enough so that they don't get in trouble. Districts 2 comes on it's an attractive blond boy with sky blue eyes and is pure muscles the guy screams Career, but I think I saw him on my victory tour when I met Brutus and Enobaria I think his name is Cato. Next is the girl she's tiny with black hair and green eyes but the way she looks at the crowd you can tell she is a Career also. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 go by fast. I mean usually Careers are the victors of the Hunger Games. What catches my eye are District 11 tributes. The boy is pure muscles enough to rival District 2 boy, but it's the girl she's so young and reminds me of my sister Prim. She didn't even begin her life yet. After the reaping recaps are done Effie bides us goodbye in her usually happy voice.

Doesn't it hurt to smile that much?

"So do you have any questions?" I ask Peeta slightly slurred because of my sleepiness.

"You look tired I'll just ask you at breakfast tomorrow with Maggie and Haymitch." Such a nice boy. Then again if he wasn't so nice I'd probably be died right now. As we say goodnight I lean in and give him a hug. He looks shocked as I walk out the door and into my room. As I get dressed in some Capitol nightgown I think of what Cinna has in store…


	2. Kitten

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does.**

Burned

2. Kitten

As I wake up I smell food. My stomach growls perfect timing. As I get up to brush my teeth and get dressed all I see in my closets are short dresses, miniskirts and low cut shirts. I have to look desirable today and every day, I miss the days when I could wear an old T-shirt and no one would care. Ever since I became a victor I have to look "desirable" like I give a damn but I have to remember this is all for Prim….

As I'm looking through my closet I chose a short dress that's black but at the end of the dress it's covered in multiple colors at the end. I know how much the Capitol loves colors. It reaches mid-thigh, good enough. After I put in on I put on the matching shoes and head out to breakfast. As I walk in all eyes are on me even Haymitch.

"Wow you look really nice Katniss." Maggie says in an awe tone. She's too kind, it might be a good trait in life but in the arena it can get you killed. I remember one time a girl like Maggie was just walking around in the arena when a guy pretending to be hurt calls out for her to help him. She fell for it as soon as she was close enough he dragged her down to the ground and cut her up took 3 hours for her to finally die. Good new a Career killed him by slitting him throat.

"Yes, look how marvelous you look with all those colors on!" Effie says in an excited voice. She thinks I chose these clothes out myself. I just don't get why people in the Capitol love colorful things so much, hell even their toilet paper is multiple colors.

"Thank you so much!" I say in an Effie voice, Haymitch knows exactly what's going on and why the hell I would even touch a dress like this, which is why he's looking at me with admiration and pity. I think the admiration is for my strength not my dress.

As I sit down to eat some pancakes I notice were close to the Capitol, 30 minutes away.

"Any of you got any questions? We're close to the Capitol. It's now or never" Haymitch slurs lazily. Sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind…

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Asks Maggie now that I think about it she reminds me of an older version of Prim innocent in every way possible. I stop thinking about this I can't get attached to her or to anyone. It's why I don't have a lot of friends except for Gale, Madge, Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna, and Cinna. Even then the people who could understand me the best were Finnick or Johanna Or sometimes Haymitch.

"Well you'll be escorted to your stylist to get ready for the parade while I do drink and Katniss poses for the cameras and Effie starts driving everyone in the country of Panem insane. Sound good?" Haymitch ask in a sarcastic sweet tone. I wonder how he comes up with all these insult while he's drunk. It's something else I'll wonder about but never find out the truth.

"Yeah sure I guess I was just wondering, sorry" Maggie says usually Haymitch is a jerk but now he looks like an even bigger jerk being rude to Maggie, it's like yelling at Prim just makes you look 10 times worse.

"Haymitch the girl was just asking no need to be rude, and look how polite and nice she is" Effie praises Maggie. This is the first time I heard her praise anyone in District 12 other than me and especially in manners. Peeta looks like his in deep though probably thinking about District 12 and his family. I can't blame him the chances he's going to survive are 1 in 24 but I'm going to do everything I can to get him home in one piece breathing.

"Peeta were almost here" I say he looks at me then eats the rest of his food. Then my 2 tributes stand up and wave outside the window as we reach the Capitol. I look at Haymitch raising an eyebrow he looks back impressed. Peeta and Maggie look at us.

"I thought it would get us sponsors?" Peeta says more of a question than statement. Smart maybe he'll be a victor after all.

As we pull up and there are cameras and people everywhere! As Peeta and Maggie exit the train Haymitch pulls me over

"I'm mentoring Peeta?" he says in disbelief with a raised eyebrow I know I'm the one who want him victor but Maggie is to kind, gentle and too nice for Haymitch.

"Would you rather have Maggie?" I don't wait for a respond. "Come on let's talk about it later now I got to go and talk instead of sneaking in with the tributes." I say walking out I hear Haymitch say something but I don't know what. As I walk out I hear people screaming questions at me.

"Katniss who do you think will win?"

Katniss I love you dress it is so colorful!"

"Katniss" Is all I hear I just smile if I knew winning would get me this much attention I'd just die in the arena. Smiling and waving as usual I walk in to see some mentors talking, I see Cecelia a women I am acquaintances with. I barely get two steps before a familiar person says "Hey my little kitten" In a seductive voice I turn around.

"Hey Finnick" I say hugging him. Good thing he's here someone else to have the attention, not that I can blame him Finnick is someone very attractive with bronze hair and sea-green eyes.

"Excited for the Hunger Games this year?" He says in a sarcastic tone we both know I hate the games.

"Yeah where we see innocent teens get killed, and then after the games are over we get sold to the highest bidder." I Whisper in a fake cheery voice so no one else can hear me except him. I'm not trying to be mean but honestly most of my tributes die in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia that's why I don't get close to them not after Dorian. I see Finnick flinch as I bring up being sold to the highest bidder. Finnick and I usually have the most customers along with Cashmere. A lot changed since I won like me being the Capitols' **It girl**. I guess being able to take on the Careers and win usually makes you more desirable to people.

"Well you may have a victor this year. The boy I mean looks strong, attractive, you probably won't need to help him get sponsors, the girl though you might. My guy tribute probably isn't going to last the bloodbath, and I'll have to try hard to get him sponsors." Finnick tries to cheer me up. As I'm about to reply I hear another familiar voice

"Well if it isn't Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair Panem's most adorable Couple!" I turn around and see Johanna most people hate her because she can be a little mean but that's just her she is a good friend of mine. Well she's the one who can understand my problems other than Finnick.

"Yeah don't we look so good together" Finnick says goes over to hug her. "Hey Johanna" He says in a baby voice to piss her off.

"Though seriously you guys look so cute together made me want to puke" she puts on a sweet smile I know she's just joking but that really pisses me off when people say me and Finnick are "The Cutest Couple Ever", "A Match Made In Heaven" when he already loves someone else, her name is Annie I met her before sweet girl just a little weird. She's not as insane as people make her out to be.

"Hey Johanna!" I say in a cheery voice joining in on the hug to annoy her.

"Get off of me idiots!" Johanna says sharp tone. Despise it she's not that bad once you get to know her as we break up the hug a peacekeeper comes over to us.  
"President Snow requests your presents in his office Miss Everdeen." Oh this can't be good I've never had a pleasant conversation with President Snow usually they're always him threating me. Finnick and Johanna shot looks of concern they both know Snow isn't the guy you stop in the middle of the street to say hi, no he's more like the guy you go in the opposite way of the street just to get away from him. Walking down the hallway I dreading about what he could want now. As I open the door I immediately smell blood and roses.

"Welcome Katniss. Please it down it is so nice to see you again." He's lying he doesn't like me and I don't like him but I sit down that man is just cruel if you don't do as he says.

"Nice to see you again too" By the look on his face he knows I'm lying. Oh well so was he. "Did you need something President Snow?" I ask politely or what I hoped sounded polite.

"Yes you see you are getting very popular among my friends and you have a very busy schedule" he says I don't know where this is going and I don't want to I hate selling my body but I do it for Prim, if I don't he'll kill her or probably put her name in the reaping ball a few dozen hundred times. "See I need you to stay in the Capitol for a few months after the games end. I hope it's not a problem Katniss." He says with knowing eyes. He knows I'll do anything to keep Prim and my mom safe.

"No problem sir, is that all?" I hope it is he waves goodbye telling me I should go get ready for the parade. I look at the time. Shoot I'm late. As soon as I go through that door I'm immediately sat down to get ready for hair and make-up after about an hour I see Cinna come through the doors, I give him a hug he's a good friend of mine and I can trust him with almost anything.

"Quick put this on I know it's not my best but can't have you outshining the tributes." Cinna says giving me a fiercely red dress that's strapless but long covering my feet but skin tight. I turn around and hug him, thanking him and walk out. As I take my seat next to Haymitch while Effie goes on about how beautiful and elegant I look in that dress and Haymitch rolls his eyes and starts drinking vodka. As the parade starts I hear everyone screaming "Glimmer" or "Marvel" District 1 tributes. Then the screams get louder screaming "Clove" or "Cato" District 2, they are better Careers that Districts 1 and 4 but that's because they create the Capitol's weapon themselves. The rest of the parade is quieter and quieter then suddenly I hear screaming "Maggie" or "Peeta" I'm surprised I didn't lose my hearing the crowd is louder that Districts 1 and 2 combined. Looking to see what Cinna did I see it my tributes are wearing black to represent coal but behind them is fire? Must be fake fire if they look that happy, even I cheer. Though as I look at the other Districts their eyes are filled with hate especially 1 and 2. Listening to President Snow's speech about the Hunger Games I wonder why is he so full of hate? I mean everyone starts out as a little baby what happened to him to make him so heartless? As he finishes we go to congratulate them stepping in I see a few eyes turn to me I ignore it and walk over to Peeta and Maggie.

"You guys did great!" I said as I give them a smile they look shocked that I smiled at them, people know I rarely smile since my father's death.

"You were fantastic" "You completely stole the spotlight!" and a bunch of other things were going around us suddenly Haymitch says lets discuss this in the penthouse he says looking at someone or something I turn to see it's Cato from District 2 he looks nice in his costume. He's glaring daggers at Peeta and Maggie but then turns to look at me his face blank. Haymitch grabs my arm and drags me to the elevator. As we get into the penthouse everyone goes to watch the recaps Haymitch takes me into the free room where no one else can hear anything.

"What's up Haymitch?" Must be important this is our talk room where we talk about things that don't want to be heard by others.

"It's that guy from 2" I wait Haymitch to continue "He kept looking like he was going to go right over there and kill Peeta and Maggie" Haymitch sounds surprisingly only a little tipsy.

"They outshined the whole show it's understandable" In District 2 they teach you how to kill before you probably went to kindergarten, its instinct to kill a threat.

"Never mind I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm going to the bar now Sweetheart." He bids farewell for the night I go to the others to watch the recaps. Where now at District 9.

"Where were you?" Maggie asks curiously

"With Haymitch discussing mentoring stuff" I stay distracted District 11 just came and now us everyone cheers and compliments Cinna for making it and Peeta and Maggie for looking so good. As we head out to bed I think we might have a winner.

I'm running with Dorian by my side running to the cornucopia and away from the mutts. A mutt catches my legs but Dorian quickly pushes it off me. I see Dorian being tackled by another mutt, and then another he tells me to run. I do I run and run but I can hear his screams as the tear apart every single limb from his body. I want to puke at the sound but I have to be strong and win for him then he screams my name "Katniss"

I wake up sweating repeating to myself "It as just a dream" I knew it was more than that though it was a memory. I get dressed seeing as it 4 am in the morning I'm wondering where to go at this time in the morning. I think the roof but then I think training center. Might as well practice my skills. As I click down I wonder if someone will be in there but I highly doubt it, not this early in the morning. As I enter I go over to the knives and practice my aim isn't perfect but it's good enough to be fatal if not treated. I'm good at killing from a distance which is why I'm good at knives, not as good as I am with an arrow…

I'm interrupted when I hear someone say

"So you the famous Katniss Everdeen"

I turn to see who it is…

**A/N Thank for people who put this on their story alert, favorite's stories, and reviewed. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed I was in a rush writing this chapter. I'll try and update every day or two. If you want Cato's point of view or another characters (Peeta, Clove, Haymitch, etc.) then just review and tell me who the character is that you want. **


	3. Marvelous

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does.**

Burned

3. Marvelous

"Hello there Marvel?" Slightly confused, tributes usually don't come to the training center before the first day of training. Especially a Career.

"Hello Katniss" he starts walking forward, stopping about 2 feet from me. His green eyes burning with hate. "It's nice to know you remember me." Remember him? Ok I'm confused I don't think I ever met him before I only know his name because of the parade when everyone was screaming it.

"Have we met?" Might as well ask because the way he's glaring hatefully at me means it probably wasn't pleasant.

"Does the name Alix ring a bell?" He asks in fake curiosity. Alix, Alix, Al- oh yeah he was the boy tribute for District 1 I killed him. He was pretty arrogant and didn't really use his brain in the game, he was 17, but what does this have to do with Marvel? "I see you remember now. He was my brother that you killed." He looks murderously at me. Now I remember meeting him, when I was at District 1 and had to shake his hand and he almost broke it.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." I say but honestly it was the Hunger Games everyone knows it kill or be killed. I wasn't going to get killed.

"No you're not but your tributes will be when I kill them in the arena the way you killed my brother." He says in an arrogant voice. Just like his brother.

"Not if they kill you first" I say getting mad who does he thinks he is to talk like that.

"Well see in the arena Everdeen" As he turns and walks away.

"Marvelous" I mutter under my breath. Training hasn't even started yet and Peeta and Maggie already have an enemy. I storm out shortly afterwards I got to talk to Haymitch about this as I get off the elevator I see its 7 am. Haymitch is still sleeping but I'll just wake him up. As the elevator door pops open I go to the kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water. As I'm walking to Haymitch's room I wonder if he'll take this seriously. Marvel is skinny and tall not much muscle. But he is from District 1 a Career District so if he wasn't deadly or good at something someone else would have volunteered and not him. I enter Haymitch's room, it smells like alcohol or more specifically vodka. As I pour water on him from a distance and run to the end of the room as he starts swinging a knife around but once he sees it's me he stops and puts the knife down.

"It's 7 am in the morning Sweetheart" He complains but once he sees I'm in my training outfit he stops and stares at me. "This must be serious if you're in your training outfit, another nightmare again?" he asks in slight concern.

"Do you remember Alix Woodler? I ask knowing he does Alix also came the closest to killing me with his knife once but I dodged it and ran.

"Yeah I remember, I also remember he's dead so why the hell did you wake me up at 7 am to talk about him?" He says turning slightly anger. He didn't like Alix either one time he got so mad when I got an 11 in training he actually came to the penthouse to kill me but Haymitch and Gloss stopped him.

"Well Marvel's his brother." I state but he doesn't look surprised. "You knew didn't you?" He opens his mouth but I don't let him, if he told me Marvel and Alix were brothers then maybe I would have said something instead of letting Marvel get his little jabs in. "You know when I was Marvel and I were talking maybe if I knew I wouldn't have been in shock and let him get his jabs in and threating Peeta and Maggie!" I nearly yell. Haymitch looks shocked and goes over to close the door.

"Listen Sweetheart I didn't want you to worry chances are he's going to die in the arena once the alliance between the Careers break, and what do you mean threating Peeta and Maggie, what did he say?" He ask curiously not seeming too surprised

"He said he was going to kill them in the arena as revenge for me killing his brother." Haymitch looks at me like I'm stupid

"It's the Hunger Games he's supposed to kill them in order to win" He says in a tone like he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Remember Issa Vlae?" He suddenly looks serious, can't say I blame him, Issa was the girl tribute for 12 in the 63rd Hunger Games, she was in the finale 3 but the Careers 1 and 4 found her and slowly tortured her to death. It's why when I on my games I made sure Careers from 1 and 4 suffered a slow death.

"You really think he would go that far?" Haymitch looks a little in doubt but he's a Career, they're trained for this.

"He told me he would." Haymitch seems to be thinking about something, it better be something to keep my tributes alive. I'm wondering what weapon he's good at, probably not hand-to-hand combat but looks can be deceiving.

"Why don't we just ask Peeta and Maggie to watch him and see what he's good at?" That's actually a good idea. But what if that's what Marvel wants them to do. Observe him so he can strike some fear into them… I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Effie comes knocking on the door says breakfast is here. As I go to my room to change out of my training outfit.

"Hey Katniss!" I turn and look over my shoulder and see Maggie with her on training outfit already on and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She seems happy, either she had a good night sleep or she's excited for training. Probably the former.

"Hey Maggie" I try to say in a happy tone but I don't think she's buying it. She knows something's up. Good observer, maybe she can observe Marvel.

"Is something wrong" She asks in concern. I was planning on telling them about Marvel after breakfast. Wonder how they will react.

"Yeah I just have to talk to you and Peeta after breakfast" I say turning around to go change.

"Are you going to be training with us?" Maggie asks, I don't know why she would ask mentors never train with tributes. Oh she must be thinking I am because I'm in my training outfit I'm training with her.

"No I just wanted to see if it still fits me" I say turning around and head in my room to change. As I open my closet I chose a simple strapless purple dress that reaches my knee. I put my hair in its usual braid since I'm not planning on going outside the building at all today. Walking out of my room and into the dining room I think how am I supposed to tell Maggie and Peeta this? As I see their faces at the dining room table, Peeta's also in their training outfits. I might as well tell them the truth now. Sitting down at the table I begin to talk.

"Do you guys remember Alix from District 1 in my Hunger Games?" I wait and watch as recognition come across their faces. "Well Marvel is his brother" I continue, they look shocked, so was I when I found out, Alix and Marvel had no slight resemblance except for their green eyes while Alix was average height and a little more on the muscular side with shaggy blond hair Marvel was tall and on the skinny side while having short brown hair. "Also since I killed his brother he's wants to take out his revenge on you guys by killing you and something tells me it's not going to be a quick death." They look a little scared so I quickly reassure them "So Haymitch and me wanted you to observe him and find out his strengths and weaknesses."

"Are you sure he has any Katniss?" Peeta looks confused at this probably because in District 12 were told the Careers train for the Games at a very young age and don't have weaknesses.

"Yes, they may be good but usually they are very arrogant and arrogance can be a big problem" Haymitch takes over for me, I remember him saying the exact same thing to me before my first day of training. They look skeptical but relax a little.

"What are you guys good at weapon wise?" I ask curiously

"Well Peeta's strong and I can climb stuff" Maggie explains quietly eating a bacon strip.

"Peeta stay away from the weights and Maggie stay away from the climbing section." Haymitch states Effie is really quiet this morning I turn to look at her, all she's doing is eating and pretending not to listen.

"Effie, when are they going to the training center?" She looks up startled a little.

"After breakfast" I remember my first day of training all the other tributes looked down upon me because I was young except for Dorian. I feel a slight stinging in my eyes at the thought of him but I blink it away and excuse myself What should I do? Maybe visit Finnick and Johanna.

"Goodbye guys have a good day at training today I'm going over to see Finnick and Johanna" Heading out I go to Finnick's first. Knocking on the door he answers

"Kitten?" He asks a little confused that I'm visiting this early usually I come in the afternoons.

"Hey can want to hang out?" I think he sees it in my eyes that it's something important.

"Sure, hey Kallie can you take the tributes to the training center for me?" He asks to what I'm assuming is the District 4 escort. She comes out dressed all in bluish colors and crazy hair.

"Sure Finnick" she says sweetly and blushes, then she notices I'm here and gives me a death glare I raise an eyebrow trying to intimidate her it works as she quickly breaks eye contact with me tell their tributes to hurry up. As they come walking down looking bored but then looks confused when they saw me.

"What is Katniss Everdeen doing here?" Asks the boy, I wonder what he's good at because he's so skinny and small.

"She's just visiting." Finnick says I see the boy nod and the girl roll her eyes, what's her problem? "Don't you have training to go to?" Finnick asks trying to get them out as fast as he can. The boy laughs while the girl once again rolls her eyes and mumbles a 'whatever'. What's that girls' problem with me? Waiting until they're out of my sight and ear-shot

"What's her problem?" I look at Finnick confused.

"She's just mad because I ignored all her attempts of flirting. So come on in Kitten." He moves out of the way as I step inside I immediately smell fish. Finnick starts walking into the kitchen which I follow.

"So did you miss me so much you couldn't wait to see me?" He says jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

"I miss him Finn." I say Finnick says something that I don't get because I'm walking down memory lane.

Flashback

I was sitting on the roof when I heard footsteps behind me I turn to see who it is and I see Dorian walking towards me, Wonder if he's going to talk to me, he hasn't yet except for a couple of words.

"Hello Dorian." I greet as he sits next to me.

"Hi Katniss" He says sounding almost scared but he can't be I mean he has to be the strongest boy here and I'm just a little twig, I may be wicked with a bow and arrow but who knows if the game makers will put one at the cornucopia.

"Are you ok?" He asks in slight concern looking at me.

"I'm fine I just can't sleep" I say emotionless, I wonder how Prim is. If mom is taking care of her or acting like she doesn't exist like she did when dad died.

"Me neither, hey when we get into the games do you want to make an alliance?" He asks looking into my eyes, I wonder if he knows one of us is going to have to die the that arena, maybe both of us will, but just because we have an alliance doesn't mean we have to be close.

Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to…

End Of Flashback

"Kitten" Finnick says shaking me I snap back to reality looking in Finnick sea-green eyes so different then Dorian's greyish-blue eyes. "Wow I didn't know my voice had such an effect on you." Finnick say flirtatiously. There's a knock on the door it's probably Johanna. Finnick goes and comes back with a pissed of Johanna right behind him. She sees me and looks confused but then quickly shrugs it off plops down on the couch with a thud.

"I don't think my tributes are going to make it past the bloodbath at the cornucopia I mean neither of them can even use an axe properly. How have you lived in District 7 the District of lumber and not know how to use an axe?" Johanna rants off in irritation but I can't help but agree with her.

"Maybe they're just trying your tactic and making themselves look weak so the other tributes ignore them but are good with an axe?" I suggest knowing that's probably not true.

"Yeah right the idiots weren't lying I know especially the boy he looked lost when I brought axes up" she says in irritation.

"Maybe he's trying to get some action from you before he dies by playing stupid." Finnick says laughing we both know Johanna would never go for a tribute.

"If it makes you feel better my girl probably won't last the bloodbath either Johanna" her head snaps up at me and so does Finnick's something clicks inside both of their heads.

"Your choosing the boy aren't you?" Finnick accuses me, before I even have time to reply he says with fake shock "I thought we had something special"

"Wow how's Pamen going to take the break-up of their favorite couple?" Johanna asks like she's wondering herself.

"Peeta saved my life, now I'm going to save his" Finnick and Johanna look at me in confusion asking how he saved my life.

"When I was 11 my dad died and all my mom did as sit on the bed staring out the window or crying and ignoring us, we were given some money by the mayor to last us until we get back on our feet but all my mom did was sit on that bed doing nothing but mourning my dad. Eventually the money had run out, and we were on the brink on starvation, I went into the richer part of town to look for some food. When I was going through the town baker's dumpster his wife saw me and started screaming at me to leave or she'll call the peacekeepers. As I walked to a tree to lay down thinking I was going to die Peeta came back out while his mom hit him in the face yelling at him to give the burnt bread to the pigs then leaving. As soon as she left he tossed me the two loaves of bread. If not for him I probably wouldn't even have been alive to go in the Hunger Games. I own him not only my life but Prim's and my mom's too." They look shocked I can't blame them I never told anyone that story.

"Are you sure it's just that?" Johanna asks Finnick's head snapping in her direction. Mine as well. "Cause the look on your face when he was reaped says otherwise" Johanna claim with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen he saved my life nothing is going on between us" I say almost too defensively, they both notice but shrug it off. We continue talking about the hunger games and other stuff. Just as I was about to tell them about Marvel the tributes Zeya and Zen as I learned come inside, they're laughing at something but stop as soon as they see us.

"Don't you guys have to get ready for the sponsors party?" Zeya asks in confusion. Oh yeah I forgot the sponsors party is a party where all the mentors go to get sponsors for their tributes. The tributes don't come though they have some dinner with the other tributes. Usually at these parties President Snow leaves me alone since I'm so popular with the Capitol people. Finnick too since he's supposed to be my escort to the party.

"Aren't you here early?" Finnick asks, I look at the clock 6 pm usually they're let off at 7 pm.

"They let us off early for to get ready for the tribute dinner" Zen states looking at me instead of Finnick for some reason. That means Peeta and Maggie are at the penthouse I bid goodbye to Finnick and Johanna saying I'll see them later. As I enter the penthouse I see them sitting on the couch looking nervous I rush over there.

"How was training?" I ask then a thought popped into my mind. "Why aren't you getting ready for the tribute dinner? Attendance is mandatory!" They can't skip if that's why they're not getting ready.

"Training sucked everyone was glaring at us and the Careers spent all their time mocking us, but Marvel is very good with a spear. We were just waiting for you." Careers Marvel must have told the Careers. Most likely though they tend to mock everyone they think below them, District 12 being the lowest they did it to me and Dorian also. "Don't worry they always act like this at training just ignore them and go get ready for the dinner ok? I'll see you guys later." They go to their room to get ready as I go to mine I can't help but wonder how the tribute dinner will go.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. And Marvel who knew? Anyways do you guys want the sponsor's party or the tributes dinner** **for the next chapter?**


	4. Sponsors Party

Chapter 4 - Sponsors Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

As I walk into my room for the next 2 weeks I see Cinna holding up a beautiful dress that's all black and has red splattered all over it.

"Cinna! What are you doing here?" I'm happy but slightly confused, he should be dressing up Maggie right now and Hernous my appointed stylist since my victory tour should be dressing me up.

"President Snow wanted me to get you ready for the Sponsors Party." He says in a sad tone while grimacing. We both knew what President Snow really meant was 'make the merchandise look good'. But I'm happy Cinna is my stylist for tonight and not Hernous. While Cinna made me look beautiful but elegant, Hernous always makes me look hot but slutty, his dresses are always showing so much skin that I'm still getting use to it.

"Now come on and let's make you look beautiful." He gives me the dress which I put on. Then he starts doing my makeup as we make small talk about his family, District 12 and the parade last night.

"And... Done!" Cinna says happily as he pulls from my chair and drags me to the full-body mirror Cinna did an amazing job as usual. The dress goes down to my ankles and hugs my curves. It's also strapless showing a little cleavage and my back is covered. He didn't do much with the makeup just red eye shadow bring out my grey eyes and black mascara wih some lip gloss. I turn hugging him and thanking him also.

When I get to the front door I see Haymitch looking surprisingly sober. His dark brown hair is combed back and he is in a black suit. I must say even thought he isn't as fit as he was when he was 16 24 years ago he is still in shape.

"Hey Sweetheart, Cinna dress you?" He ask sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"Yes dear Haymitch what gave it away?" Deciding to humor him.

"Well you don't look like a Capitol sex toy for once." Anyone hearing this would think he was insulting me but I know this is the closest to a compliment I will get from him.

I hear a cough from behind. Turning around I see Effie standing there with Maggie and Peeta. Peeta looks handsome with his blond hair combed back while wearing a red suit with black strips on it. While Maggie has on a tight orange and red dress that is strapless like mind but reaches mid-thigh. As for makeup you can tell Hernous went a little overboard.

She sees us staring at her and blushes turing more red than a tomato. I guess she isn't use to wearing such revealing dresses.

"Wow Katniss you look beautiful." Maggie says trying to get the attention off of her. It works everyone except Haymitch who is trying to sneak vodka into his coat looks at me.

"Why yes Katniss you look absolutely gorgeous!" Effie says cheerfully. I turn to look at her o see she is wearing her usual pink hair with a purple top and skirt making her sort of look like a grape. Once when I snuck out of my room to ge something to drink I saw Effie but with her natural light blond hair eating cake. Escorts always go the the Tributes Dinner to escort them back to their level if they get so drunk they can't do it themselves and to get help if a tribute trys to kill another tribute before the games. It happened once before. Before I was born but this Career tried to accidentally slit another tributes throat. The Career was executed before the games and that year they had 23 tributes.

"You too Effie, but we better go we don't want to be late." Trying to get out of this penthouse I hear Haymitch snicker beside me as we both know that the even talking about being late drives her crazy.

It works as Effie starts rushing us into the elevator. We stop at level to I internally groan. Marlle the District 2 escort steps in trying to get as far away from us not that I mind. Endobaria does the same as her escort but not before he shoots a nasty glare at me to show how much she dislikes me. Feeling mutual. Brutus comes in the elevator next looking bored as all the victors know that Brutus only mentors the male tributes to be closer to the bloodshed. Next comes in the female tribute Clove I think, she looks no older than 15 years old with black hair and dark green eyes as she looks at me I see a flicker of respect but it's gone as fast as it came. Finally their boy tribute get one looking emotionless he is attractive not as much as Finnick (but who is?) but pretty close with blue eyes and blond hair easily over 6 feet tall.

The elevator door opens as everyone hurries to get out I look for Finnick since President Snow wants him to take me to the party I don't know why though it's not like we ever see each other once we get in.

I spot him and Mags, he's wearing a blue suit that bring out his sea green eyes that are known for making women all across Panem knees weak. While Mags has on a blue dress that covers nearly her whole body exept her hands, feet, and face.

"My my kitten don't you look beautiful." Finnick does his Capitol purr as he talks linking his arm around me.

As we walk to the car to get to the party I see Haymitch with Chaff drinking that vodka he snuck out earlier. Mags is with Cecelia talking.

Finnick and I make small talk about our familes and District 4 and 12 just enjoying our free pass for the night.

As soon as we step out of the car we are surronded by paparazzi asking a million questions I just smile and wave hoping to be let in the party. 30 minutes later I finally get through the front door. Looking around I can see it's packed with potential sponsors and victors migling. I see Johanna wearing brown dress reaching her kness and her hair is spiked glaring at everyone and anyone who comes within 5 feet from her. Just as i'm heading over I hear someone calling my name.

"Katniss!" I turn to see it's Cain Snow nephew of President Snow and also the first guy who bought me. I guess he's attractive but to me he's just the jerk who bought my virginity. He also own the labatory that makes the arenas and all kinds of mutts and anything else for the Hunger Games.

"Cain! How are you?" Trying to look happy but by the look on his face I can tell he isn't really buying it but doesn't say anything about it suprising me as usually he points out everything.

"Wonderful! How about you my love?" I hate when he calls me that. He's so close to me I can feel his breath on my face.

"I'm good trying to ge some sponsors for Maggie and Peeta." Hoping that he gets my hint. He does as something in his eyes change from flirty to amusement.

"Ahh yes your boy tribute shows potential." He winks at me as I'm about to ask him about sponsoring Maggie someone calls his name.

"This years game is going to be a real treat." he says pecking me on my lips and leaving before I can ask what he means.

"So who's your lover going to sponsor?" Behind me I hear a bitchy voice that can only belong to Johanna asks.

"He's not my lover" I say so venomously I can see Johanna almost flinch. "And he talked about sponsoring Peeta." I add a little pissed how everyone thinks this year if District 12 has any chance of a winner it would be Peeta didn't they learn form Johanna and me that you should never underestimate your enemies.

"Can you blame him you female tribute Maddie or whatever looks like something the monster from 2 would eat as a snack but then again who doesn't look the weak in your District?" She laughs I glare at her scowling making her laugh harder. While most of District 12 residents are starving they're few who are a little round but it's always the merchant kids.

I hear someone calling my name. Johanna walks away avoiding any Capitol person at this party while I turn around and put on my happy face.

That's how the rest of the party goes talking to potential sponsors that hint about sponsoring District 12 but never say talking to some other victors by the time I'm allowed to leave it's 2 am and I'm one of the first to go.

As I'm in the car I can't help but be disgusted, are Capitol people so oblivious that they don't know that people in the Districts are starving while they drink something to throw up just so that they can eat more.

I walk into the training center as people are walking around I get the elevator all to myself but last minute District 2 male tribute steps in.

"Well if it isn't the famous Katniss Everdeen." His words a bit slurred.

"Yes, if it isn't the famous Cato From District 2." I shot back.

"I can't believe you remenber me." He shakes his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" How could I forget him Brutus drag me to meet him when I was in District 2 for my victory tour introducing him as the future victor of the 73 Hunger Games.

"Your kind of a legend around District 2. The poor 13 year old Seam girl that murdered the whole Career pack." I flinch as he says murder. He turns to look at me his eyes showing approval. The elevator door opens as he stumbles out I click level 12.

As I step into the penthouse I can tell that someone is here probably Peeta or Maggie as Haymitch is still at the party drinking as apparently the have the best booze there. I decide to go on the roof seeing as i'm not tired as I need a place to relax.

"I open the door and I can already see someone is here. The person turns their head and I see it's

Peeta

**A/N: I know it's been 3 months but I finally updated I swear Im going to try updating once a week now since school is out and I finally got over my writers block it took me 4 times to get this chapter right and I got a new laptop the only has wordpad on it so if something is misspelled tell me. I know this is short the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Also this is un-beta since i dont have one if you want to be my beta just send me a PM.**

**Also to answer your questions Katniss won the 70th Hunger Games while Annie won the 69th nothing change in those games just the year. Katniss is 17 right not meaning it's been a year since people started buying her. I know you guy probably hate it but I want to make my story as realistic as possible for this AU **

**Next chapter will be the Tribute dinner whos pov do you guys want i'm thinking of putting it in Cato's or Peeta's**

**Thanks you guy for reviewing and adding this to your favorites **

**R&R**


End file.
